Mise à niveau
by BurstCoffee
Summary: Après un an passé en tant que champion dans la League of Legends, il était temps que Ziggs, expert en hexplosifs, fasse le point sur les choses... et qu'il les fasse changer. Où cela le mènera-t-il?
1. Un matin à Piltover

_**C'est ma première FanFic. Toute critique est bienvenue, en espérant que l'histoire plaise!**_

_**PS for English people : I plan to release an english version of this story, be patient!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un matin à Piltover**

C'était une date plutôt importante pour Ziggs; cela faisait un an qu'il avait rejoint la League of Legends. Représentant hyperactif de Piltover, il recherchait avant tout la reconnaissance de ses talents, qu'il avait tout d'abord obtenue juste avant de rejoindre les champs de justice, lors de la libération des académiciens yordles, et ce malgré une certaine négligence envers les consignes de sécurité. Mais c'est cette négligence qui lui a fait découvrir une certaine affinité pour... les feux d'artifice.

Ziggs se réveilla comme d'habitude, dans son logement à l'académie de Piltover. Aussi énergiquement que d'habitude, il sauta hors de sa chambre, attrapant et enfilant son casque et ses lunettes, accessoires dont il ne se séparait jamais. Bien sûr, hors des champs de justice, il n'utilisait pas son armure; il n'était autorisé à utiliser ses hexplosifs uniquement lors des matchs, profitant de l'occasion pour tester ses éventuelles créations. Au lieu de cela, il portait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt rouge, couvert par un manteau de cuir brun, complété par une paire de gants de couleur et matière similaires.

Deux problèmes persistaient à ce sujet: premièrement, Ziggs n'était pas le champion le plus populaire du moment; avec plus d'une centaine de combattants à la disposition des invocateurs, ces derniers préféraient se fier à des personnes un peu plus populaires dans sa catégorie, comme Lux, la dame de lumière, ou encore Talon, la lame des ténèbres.

_Note pour moi-même: enquêter là-dessus. Si ça se trouve, le problème est ailleurs. Et aller me battre en maillot de bain n'arrangera pas les choses..._ Pensait-il.

En plus de cela, l'institut de la guerre n'était pas actif en ce moment : le dernier conflit sur les champs de justice datant d'il y a plus d'une semaine, les occasions disponibles pour faire des tests et prouver son efficacité devenaient plutôt rares.

En fin de compte, Ziggs commençait à se retrouver dans la même situation qu'il y a un an, c'est à dire à la recherche de la gloire. Mais il ne trouvait pas d'occasion de le démontrer, et son sourire omniprésent auparavant s'effaçait au fil des jours. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de poursuivre son quotidien à Piltover : il avait tout de même des responsabilités à l'académie malgré lui, en tant que disciple de Heimerdinger, l'inventeur réputé.

_Je devrais peut-être lui demander comment arranger les choses..._ Après quatre millisecondes de réflexion, il se décida d'aller le voir.

Sortant de sa chambre, il traversa le grand hall de l'académie. Celui-ci était immense, en contraste avec l'image que la plupart des gens avaient des yordles ; la première chose que l'on remarquait en y arrivant était la présence d'une imposante machine sphérique au centre de la pièce, dont Ziggs ignorait le fonctionnement, mais qui fournissait de l'énergie à toute l'académie, dont l'éclairage, omniprésent dans la pièce, avec des lampes étranges suspendues au plafond - semblables aux lampadaires inventés par Heimerdinger, et installés dans toute la cité-état de Piltover - émettant de temps en temps quelques arcs électriques entre eux. Autour du dispositif se dressaient deux grands escaliers circulaires métalliques, séparant le rez-de-chaussée qui proposait l'accès à des salles d'étude pour apprentis, et l'étage, abritant les laboratoires personnels des résidents à l'académie. On pouvait également apercevoir diverses inventions présentées vers les extrémités de la pièce.

D'habitude, à part lors de sa première visite, Ziggs ne prêtait pas d'attention à ce genre de détails, lui qui avait tendance à franchir le hall en courant dans tous les sens. Mais sa démotivation l'avait poussé à ralentir le pas, et ainsi faire plus attention à cet environnement pourtant familier. D'un air distrait, il emprunta ensuite l'un de ces escaliers, et se dirigea vers le labo de l'inventeur, tranché derrière une double porte boisée assez grande pour faire passer une tourelle des champs de justice, elle-même ornée d'une plus petite porte pour laisser passer des personnes de la taille des résidents de l'académie.

C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans ce laboratoire, la plupart de ses rencontres avec Heimerdinger se passant dans des salles d'étude ou de conférence. A la fois curieux et inquiet, Ziggs poussa la petite porte lentement.

A peine passa-t-il sa tête pour jeter un coup d'œil qu'il fit un bond en arrière, après avoir été accueilli par une ombre bien plus grande que lui. Faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il réitéra la même manœuvre, mais sans le saut arrière imprévu. En inclinant sa tête vers le haut, il s'aperçut que la silhouette menaçante n'était autre que l'un des champions de la League, Blitzcrank le golem de vapeur, être inhabituel qui prouvait à lui seul qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, étant donné sa générosité cachée sous sa carapace de métal ; il était aussi devenu avec le temps un ami de confiance pour Ziggs, et a toujours été un allié précieux dans les champs de justice.  
Ce dernier se retourna pour apercevoir le yordle.

« RÉSIDENT DE L'ACADÉMIE ZIGGS ; BONJOUR. COMMENT ALLEZ-VOUS? » dit-il avec politesse mais d'un ton monotone.

De derrière lui sortit ensuite Heimerdinger reconnaissable instantanément avec sa tête ressemblant à un cerveau géant, qui vit à son tour Ziggs, l'air hébété.

« Bonjour! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? C'est la première fois que tu viens me voir ici. Y a-t-il un problème qui nécessite mon expertise? » lança-t-il, ses mots s'enchaînant avec une vitesse qui rendait toute conversation quelque peu difficile à suivre. Heureusement, son interlocuteur était un habitué.

« Salut, je passais pour demander si vous saviez pourquoi j'étais de moins en moins invoqué par l'institut de la guerre! Parce que niveau popularité, ça ne vole pas très haut de mon côté! » rétorqua-t-il rapidement avec un grand sourire, cachant une inquiétude légèrement perceptible.

« Pour faire simple, ça ne va pas fort, vu ton manque d'enthousiasme. Tu sais, je ne suis pas invoqué souvent non plus ; ce n'est pas plus mal, je peux davantage me concentrer sur les travaux à l'académie. Mais si tu cherches des explications, pourquoi ne pas aller directement à l'institut de la guerre? »

La voix métallique de Blitzcrank s'ajouta à la conversation : « JAYCE A ÉTÉ CONVOQUE LA-BAS, ET VA BIENTÔT PARTIR. VOYAGER AVEC LUI SEMBLE ÊTRE JUDICIEUX DANS CE CAS DE FIGURE. »

Jayce, protecteur du futur. Un des plus grands inventeurs de Piltover, un champion de la League et un modèle pour ses habitants, après sa victoire contre Viktor, le Héraut des machines.

Ziggs acquiesça : « Bonne idée! J'y vais tout de suite, merci vous deux! Je vous tiens au courant! »

« Mais attention, je dois te prévenir, les... » A peine Heimerdinger eut le temps de répondre que son apprenti était déjà parti vers l'extérieur, claquant la porte au passage.

« Au moins, il n'a pas changé... J'espère que Jayce est au courant. » Blitzcrank, quant à lui, restait silencieux.

Le yordle sortit de l'académie à toute vitesse, son sourire habituel au lèvres. Au moins, il aurait quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, et cela lui suffisait. Il traversa donc la cour verdoyante en quelques secondes, sautant par dessus la fontaine de marbre et de métal en son centre, pour atteindre les bâtiments d'en face : le quartier étant dédié aux scientifiques, aux inventeurs, ainsi qu'à la milice locale, il n'aurait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour trouver Jayce.

L'habitation de ce dernier était à sa vue; Ziggs cogna une bonne dizaine de fois à la porte; au bout de 3 secondes, il réitéra le processus - plusieurs fois - , jusqu'à remarquer un mot écrit au dessus de sa tête.

« Si quelqu'un me cherche, je suis parti à l'institut de la guerre, repassez d'ici quelques jours. Jayce »

Le yordle poussa un grand soupir, puis se ressaisit. « Je dois le rejoindre, VITE. » Comment le trouver? Se déplacer vite. Une seconde de réflexion. De l'aide. Un véhicule. Ziggs reprit alors sa route en direction de Jackys Piltover, la boutique de Corki, l'artilleur téméraire. Il connaissait ce dernier pour ses talents en mécanique et ses connaissances en matière de moyens de transport, et c'était exactement de cela dont il avait besoin. « Il me doit au moins une dizaine de repas, en plus! » Le yordle pensait à voix haute.

Après avoir traversé quelques quartiers, il arriva à destination, celle-ci étant reconnaissable par la présence de grands hangars à proximité, abritant tous les appareils du propriétaires, des engins volants pour la plupart.

Le yordle jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de l'échoppe : Fermée. Il se retourna et aperçut Corki, en train de modifier un hélicoptère assez imposant - sans pour autant être armé d'un quelconque lance-missiles, à sa grande déception - dans un des hangars.  
Tout de suite, Ziggs lança en avançant dans sa direction :

« Salut Corki! T'aurais pas vu Jayce? Il faut que je le rattrape, et il me faudrait aussi un de tes engins! Et j'ai faim aussi. »

« Tiens Ziggs, tu vois pas que je suis occupé, là? » Répondit Corki en déposant ses outils.

« Je sais, mais... »

« Faut pas s'inquiéter. Jayce est pas très loin d'ici. »

Suite à ces mots, quelqu'un sortit de derrière l'avion, et c'était la personne qu'il recherchait. L'inventeur était présent, portant sa tenue de combat, et le marteau Mercury, son arme modulable de prédilection, dans son dos. Voyant son collègue inventeur, Ziggs se présenta vigoureusement :

« Ah, salut Jayce! Il parait que tu vas à l'institut de la guerre? Je peux venir? »

« Bonjour, Ziggs. En effet, je vais là-bas. Mais on a quelques problèmes de transport, actuellement. »

« On ne peut pas juste utiliser la téléportation pour s'y rendre? Je croyais que toutes les cités-états étaient reliées à l'institut... »

« J'aimerais bien, mais ça fait une semaine qu'ils sont inactifs, tous comme les matchs là bas, d'ailleurs. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était pour résoudre un confilt entre Demacia et Noxus. »

« Donc on y va à ma façon. » Ajouta Corki, enthousiaste. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas piloté, et ça ne sera pas à ras du sol, cette fois, contrairement à celles dans les champs de justice.

« Il y aura assez de place pour trois personnes dans ce truc? » Ziggs le questionna, optimiste.

« A la base, mon hélico est prévu pour 4 yordles. Avec Jayce, c'est limite, mais ça devrait aller. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Ziggs s'était déjà installé dans l'appareil. « On y va? »

« Tu pourrais au moins attendre que j'aie fini de faire les réglages! Viens me donner un coup de main, plutôt. Et PAS TOUCHE au moteur. » Disait-il, en se remémorant la première prestation de Ziggs à l'académie.

Après avoir fixé les hélices correctement, assuré l'étanchéité du cockpit, vérifié le niveau d'essence et d'huile, et réglé le moteur, le trio était prêt à décoller.

« Au fait, Jayce, pourquoi est-ce que tu vas là-bas? »

« Je t'expliquerai en chemin. »

Ils s'installèrent rapidement, l'artilleur au commandes, et les deux autres à l'arrière. Aucun obstacle en vue, et la météo leur était favorable. Après quelques manipulations, ils décollèrent dans le ciel en direction de la partie sud de la chaîne de montagnes bordant la cité de Piltover.


	2. Réunion

**Chapitre 2 : Réunion**

A plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, les trois voyageurs poursuivaient leur route. Ils se trouvaient juste au dessus de la chaîne de montagnes, qui étaient à peine visibles à cause d'une brume épaisse donnant un teint à bleuté à celles-ci, agrémenté de quelques reflets lumineux dus aux rayons du soleil, brillant malgré le froid environnant et les quelques nuages au-dessus des voyageurs. Si Ziggs et Corki semblaient apprécier le voyage, ce n'était pas le cas de Jayce, dont le teint était plutôt pâle.

« Je vais vomir... » Murmurait-il. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voler, et il était à l'étroit dans un appareil conçu à la base pour des yordles.

« Besoin d'un sac en papier? » Son voisin était déjà en train de lui en tendre un, et mangeait des biscuits avec l'autre main.

« Vous pouvez éviter de salir l'arrière? C'est déjà assez pénible d'entretenir cet engin. Ah, au fait, on sort des montagnes, arrivée prévue dans 10 minutes. » Ajouta le pilote.

« Encore tant que ça... » Le malade répondit, attrapant le sac de l'autre yordle au passage.

Le voyage allait finalement aboutir quand le trio aperçut l'institut de la guerre par-delà la brume. Le bâtiment était de taille massive, entouré par un grand ravin circulaire et relié au reste du monde par un unique pont de pierre. On pouvait apercevoir plusieurs piliers, avec des cristaux brillant d'une faible lueur turquoise à leur sommet ; l'énergie arcanique qui en sortait était presque palpable à des centaines de mètres à la ronde, étant donné l'utilisation fréquente de celle-ci par les invocateurs de la League. Ces structures entourait le grand escalier de pierre permettant d'accéder au bâtiment, lui-même bordé de colonnes de marbre d'une hauteur impressionnante.

« Ça me rappelle des souvenirs... Rien n'a changé. » Lança Corki, qui était déjà venu ici une fois, comme tous les champions avant et après lui, pour passer le jugement avant de rejoindre les champs de justice.

« Si j'aurais pu éviter de passer par là, je l'aurai fait, ils m'ont RETOURNÉ le cerveau la dernière fois! » Ziggs ajouta avec anxiété.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on pourrait atterrir? » Jayce avait hâte de retourner sur la terre ferme.

En un court instant, le véhicule se posa au pied de l'escalier d'entrée (au grand soulagement du malade) et ses occupants sortirent alors. Quelques secondes plus tard, Corki était déjà en train de vérifier l'état de l'engin.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu? » Jayce questionna Corki, à peine remis de son mal des transports.

« Il faut que je prépare le voyage retour, alors allez-y sans moi! Je devais y aller avec toi, Jayce, mais Ziggs peut prendre ma place sans problème. Je gagne du temps, et tout le monde est content. »

« Dans ce cas, ça devrait aller. Allez Ziggs, on y va. » Ce dernier était perplexe quant au but de la visite de Jayce, mais les questions pouvaient attendre. Au moins quelques secondes.

Ainsi, les deux inventeurs arpentèrent en silence les grands escaliers qui se dressaient devant eux.

« Au fait, tu devais m'expliquer ce que tu avais à faire ici... » Le silence aura duré trois secondes, un record pour Ziggs lorsqu'il voulait savoir quelque chose.

« Très franchement, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que l'on m'a dit, c'est qu'un champion représentant chaque cité-état devait se rendre ici, accompagné d'un autre qui fasse office de conseiller. »

« Et je suis un bon conseiller? » Ziggs fronça un sourcil derrière son casque, l'air dubitatif.

« Un scientifique Yordle hyperactif et pyromane devrait faire l'affaire, non? » Jayce répondit avec humour. « Plus sérieusement, je remplace Heimerdinger, vu qu'il est assez occupé en ce moment, et il te fait confiance, il me semble. »

« Tant qu'on me demande pas de patienter, je saurai rester rationnel, enfin un peu. » Ziggs conclut en arrivant en haut des escaliers.

Tout de suite après, un invocateur qui se posait au pied d'une des colonnes s'approcha du duo pour les accueillir. Celui-ci portait une robe pourpre bordée de jaune, comme la plupart des personnes fréquentant ces lieux.

« Bienvenue, vous devez être les représentants de Piltover, Jayce et Ziggs. Prenez l'escalier à droite de l'entrée jusqu'à atteindre une antichambre, vous y trouverez les autres participants à l'audience. Veuillez y patienter jusqu'au début. »

« OK, je me tairai la prochaine fois. » soupira Ziggs.

Après ces brèves instructions, les deux inventeurs avancèrent vers les escaliers suivants, en remarquant le long couloir qu'ils avaient déjà traversé lors de leur jugement. Une fois en haut, ils arrivèrent dans la salle décrite par l'invocateur. Celle-ci était relativement simple, avec un sol en damier noir et blanc éclairé par un plafond lumineux, très peu de décorations, et juste assez de bancs pour une vingtaine de personnes. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs pour la plupart occupés par d'autres champions de la League, tous représentants de leur nation respective.

Ainsi, plusieurs groupe de deux personnes étaient déjà sur place, en train de discuter avec les membres des autres cités-états. Parmi eux, on remarquait immédiatement la présence des Noxiens, représentés par Jericho Swain, tacticien redouté, ainsi que Darius, son associé depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Ces deux figures menaçantes étaient en train de discuter avec les champions de Zaun, Singed le chimiste impitoyable, et Viktor, inventeur révolutionnaire. Ce dernier croisa d'ailleurs le regard de Jayce, qui était déjà prêt à se défendre.

« Ça aurait pimenté les choses de vous voir vous combattre, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment. » Ziggs fit signe à Jayce de changer de direction.

Les deux tournèrent leur regard vers l'autre côté de la pièce, espérant apercevoir des visages un peu plus amicaux. Ils remarquèrent les Demaciens, l'opposé politique et géographique des Noxiens, avec Jarvan IV et Garen, deux membres du haut commandement et deux frères d'armes, qui attendaient patiemment la suite des évènements. Un calme similaire se ressentait auprès de leurs voisins, les membres d'Ionia, Karma et Irelia, deux figures emblématiques de leur paisible territoire. A côté d'eux, un banc était occupé par Miss Fortune, chasseuse de primes renommée, et Fizz, un curieux personnage venu des mers ; les deux semblaient plaisanter pour faire passer le temps.

L'avant dernier duo était plutôt improbable : celui de Freljord, avec Ashe, archère de givre et reine, et son opposante directe Sejuani ; les deux ont dû mettre leur querelle de côté pour représenter leur région dans son intégralité, de la même manière que Piltover avec la collaboration des Yordles (même si l'on observe beaucoup moins d'hostilité dans ce cas de figure)

Il restait donc Bandle City, la ville natale de Ziggs. Ce dernier se dirigea vers les Yordles représentants, deux amis d'enfance : Teemo, premier des siens à rejoindre la League, et Tristana, qui avait également un gout assez prononcé pour les explosions.

« HE, TEEMO, TRISTANA, COMMENT CA VA? » Ziggs les interpella en courant vers eux, brisant le calme de la salle.

« MOINS FORT! » Il fut arrêté net par Tristana, le mettant à terre en le frappant avec le bout de son canon ; quelques personnes dans la salle furent amusés par la scène. Jayce les rejoignait en soupirant.

« Au moins, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas... » Lança Teemo, en aidant l'autre Yordle à se relever.

« Aïe... Bon, on va dire que vous êtes en forme, vu l'accueil. Sinon, pourquoi tout le monde doit se réunir comme ça? Boire un punch? »

« Je ne sais pas, on verra bien. Mais il paraît que c'est plutôt important, vu que ce serait Demacia et Noxus qui auraient fait la demande de réunion, pour négocier quelque chose peut-être. » Les membres de Bandle ne semblaient pas en savoir beaucoup plus.

« Inutile de spéculer, Ziggs, attendons plutôt que la réunion commence pour savoir de quoi il est question. » Conclut Jayce.

« Minute, vous représentez Piltover à vous deux? Ziggs, tu es un diplomate maintenant? » Disait Tristana, d'un ton moqueur mais encourageant.

« Oui, Ziggs est avec moi, il fallait qu'un Yordle m'accompagne, la meilleure façon de représenter notre cité est de montrer la collaboration entre scientifiques humains et Yordles. Et vu que Heimerdinger est occupé, c'est lui qui s'y colle. » expliqua Jayce.

« Eh, minute, j'étais pas venu pour ça à la base! Mais bon on va faire avec. » Son collègue semblait malgré tout satisfait de la situation, car il était enfin impliqué dans un évènement d'envergure (probablement) importante.

« Comme quoi tout est possible... Maintenant il suffit d'attendre. »

Après ces mots, Teemo et les trois autres se mirent à discuter de ragots et à raconter des anecdotes en tout genre, et ce pendant presque 45 minutes. Après ce délai, tous les membres de la salle furent conviés à rejoindre la pièce suivante ; celle-ci était beaucoup plus grande que la précédente, avec une grande table en bois formant un arc de cercle au centre, autour d'un pupitre placé en hauteur, où un invocateur siégeait pour l'audience. Chaque binôme fut convié à s'installer à une place de la table, tandis que quelques autres invocateurs restaient debout derrière les duos et le pupitre central. Après un instant de préparation, tout le monde était en place, et celui au centre prit parole.

« Champions de la League of Legends, je vous souhaite là bienvenue, et je déclare le début de cette réunion, à la demande des cités de Demacia et Noxus ; comme vous le savez déjà, vous combattez sous notre contrôle, dans des matchs ayant pour but de régler des conflits de petite ou grande envergure entre régions. Cependant, cela implique que la résolution de ceux-ci dépend davantage des actions des invocateurs plutôt que de vos propres talents.  
Ainsi, les champions en provenance d'une ville ne montrent qu'un potentiel limité, à cause du manque de maîtrise de ceux qui les contrôlent, ce qui nous amène à la raison de cette audience.  
Jarvan, Swain, Garen, Darius, venez en au fait ; venez par ici. »

Les quatre appelés se dirigèrent alors d'un côté et de l'autre de l'orateur, tandis que les autres se demandaient ce qui était prévu ; Swain allait ouvrir son explication.

« Depuis longtemps, Noxus et Demacia sont en conflit passif ; et leur puissance militaire est soi-disant équivalente, expliquant l'intérêt de la League. Mais la suprématie doit être démontrée par l'exemple : c'est pourquoi nous avons passé un accord pour déterminer, par une joute mettant en scène, comme dit précédemment, les champions seuls, sans le contrôle des invocateurs. Ainsi, nous serons en mesure de désigner la cité la plus puissante, et prouver notre suprématie. »

« Ou la nôtre. » Il fut interrompu par Jarvan.

« Nous verrons cela le moment venu. » Darius répondit avec assurance.

« Mais pourquoi inviter des champions d'autres cités que Demacia et Noxus? » Demanda Karma, espérant ne pas être venu uniquement pour voir quatre personnes se quereller. La réponse de Garen n'attendit pas longtemps à se faire entendre.

« Votre question est pertinente ; afin de permettre à toutes les cités de montrer leur potentiel, il semble juste de les inviter à participer à cette joute. C'est pourquoi, Ionia, Piltover, Zaun, Freljord, Bilgewater, Bandle City, tous sont aptes à concourir, s'ils y consentent. Toutefois, une seule condition doit être respectée : toute alliance est interdite, chaque cité doit être indépendante.  
Êtes-vous disposés à participer? »

Chaque duo se mit à y réfléchir pendant quelques instants.

« Allez Jayce, on y va! » Ziggs lança avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

« Pourquoi pas, Piltover n'est pas en conflit depuis un moment, ça pourrait changer les idées. » Jayce restait calme, fit part de sa réponse positive en même temps que tous les autres, sans grande surprise.

L'invocateur reprit la parole une fois de plus. « Maintenant que la situation est clarifiée, permettez-moi de vous expliquer le déroulement.  
Chaque cité devra organiser une équipe de 5 champions minimum ; les combats se succéderont selon une grille de tournoi classique, avec les 8 cités réparties en 4 matchs initiaux. Entre deux combats, chaque équipe peut changer de composition.  
Pour le reste, sachez que le tournoi durera 1 mois. La première série de matchs commencera dans deux semaines, et chaque série suivante viendra une semaine après.  
Enfin, une chose importante : vous ne serez pas contrôlés par des invocateurs, et vous ne serez pas soumis aux contraintes de la League : dans la Faille de l'invocateur, les règles ne changent pas, mais vos aptitudes pourront être différentes de celles que vous utilisez sous contrôle. Libre à vous de vous préparer au combat de la manière qui vous convient. »

« Pour résumer, on se bat comme on veut? » Teemo lança, l'air dubitatif.

« C'est exact. Vous avez donc deux semaines pour vous organiser et vous préparer individuellement. Le tableau initial vous sera communiqué une semaine avant le début des combats initiaux.  
Maintenant que vous savez tout, il est inutile de faire durer cette réunion plus longtemps. Celle-ci est donc terminée. » Après ces mots, l'invocateur descendit de son pupitre, et chaque binôme se dirigea vers la sortie.

Jayce souriait. « On ne va pas s'ennuyer, ce mois-ci. »


End file.
